1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for front caster-style wheels of a self-propelled vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a braking system which permits an operator of a self-propelled vehicle to selectively brake front caster wheels, wherein the front wheels remain free to continuously rotate about a respective spindle axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled vehicles with front wheels of the caster-style are common in the background art. A caster wheel is meant to encompass wheels which are permitted to freely rotate three hundred sixty degrees many times in the same direction about a spindle, such as a wheel having an axle that is substantially horizontal, wherein the axle is mounted to a substantially vertical spindle. A common embodiment of such a self-propelled vehicle is a ride-on (sitting or standing), zero-turn mower, also referred to as a zero turning radius mower or ZTR mower. Another example of such a self-propelled vehicle is a ride-on, power scooter for the elderly or disabled.
Such self-propelled vehicles are highly valued by the driver, primarily because of their ability to easily navigate sharp turns (i.e., zero turns), which enhances a rider's ability to control the vehicle (e.g., mow grass more efficiently, maneuver through crowds or store aisles more accurately). The “zero turn” ability of the vehicle is directly related to the front wheels being of the caster-style. Such self-propelled vehicles traditionally rely on the rear wheels for driving power, for steering (by controlling the drive speed and/or direction of rotation of the rear wheels independently), and for braking. Braking of the vehicle by using the rear wheels may be accomplished by disc or drum brakes, or more commonly by hydraulically controlling the drive system for the rear wheels.